Kishy
by kisshuismylife
Summary: An alternate ending to Tokyo Mew Mew. And YES, there are a lot of them, but I'm hoping you'll still read mine and review. Enjoy! Oh, and if you hate Aoyama, you've come to the right story!


**Kishy**

Ichigo watched as Kisshu advanced toward her. She knew she was too weak to fight him off. To her surprise, though, right before he reached her, he teleported. He reappeared next to Deep Blue, one of his swords pointing straight at the alien leader's neck, the other poised to strike.

Deep Blue's eyes shifted to Kisshu, and he said, "Bastard! Now, in the end, you plan to betray me?"

"That's right," Kisshu said, his voice stronger and more sure than Ichigo had ever heard it. "You never intended to help my people. Take over the world if you want- but I will never allow you to have Ichigo."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu raised his other sword, preparing to plunge it into Deep Blue's heart- but Deep Blue had other ideas. Right as Kisshu raised his arm, Deep Blue stabbed him through the stomach.

Ichigo watched, horrified, as a small smile flickered on Kisshu's lips. "I lost," he said softly.

Ichigo watched in horror as Deep Blue threw Kisshu off the end of his sword. Kisshu slid to a stop in front of Ichigo, who gently lifted him in her arms, softly saying his name.

Kisshu opened his eyes. "I guess… I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo," he said weakly. Tears began to fall from Ichigo's eyes, and Kisshu asked, "Ichigo- are you crying?"

When she didn't respond, Kisshu started to lift himself up, trying, one last time, to kiss her. Frozen in shock, Ichigo couldn't do what he wanted, and before he reached her lips, the life left his body, and he fell back in her arms.

"_**KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_Ichigo screamed. Her scream was heard even outside Deep Blue's palace.

She gently laid Kisshu's body straight, but couldn't force herself to get up. She just knelt there, sobbing.

Suddenly something inside her snapped, and she felt her strength come back. She stood, wiping away her tears, and glared at Deep Blue. "I don't care if you're still Aoyama-kun or not, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Deep Blue smirked and charged towards her- straight into the most powerful Strawberry Surprise attack Ichigo had ever performed. Deep Blue had time for one last scream, before Ichigo's most powerful attack caused him to disintegrate. Ichigo let her Strawberry Bell disappear, and went back to Kisshu. She knelt next to him again, and started sobbing again. Even with her eyes closed, the tears kept falling. She didn't notice that the tears she cried were rainbow-colored. She also didn't notice that as her tears fell on Kisshu, his wound started to close.

In fact, Ichigo didn't notice anything except the two facts that Kisshu had died for her, and she had finally realized she loved him, even though now it was too late.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was waking up. The rainbow color of Ichigo's tears had been Mew Aqua, and with the amount she had cried already, it had been enough to bring Kisshu back to life. And the first thing he saw when he woke up was Ichigo kneeling next to him, crying her eyes out. It didn't escape Kisshu's notice that her tears were made of Mew Aqua, which explained why he was alive. But why was Ichigo crying over him? And what happened to Deep Blue?

Ichigo was still crying too hard to notice that Kisshu was now awake- at least until he said softly, "Koneko-chan, why are you crying?" Then her head shot up, and she looked at him with- hope?- in her hot pink eyes. "Kishy?" she asked, her voice rough from crying so much. "You're alive?"

"Y-yeah," Kisshu said. "You didn't notice your tears are made of Mew Aqua?"

"No…" Ichigo said. "You're okay?"

Kisshu sat up and said, "I'm fine,"- right before Ichigo threw herself at him, hugging the life out of him. "Um…. Koneko-chan, not that I don't like you hugging me, but I kind of can't breathe," Kisshu said.

Ichigo immediately let go and looked away. "I'm sorry…" she said.

"You should teach Pudding that sentence, Taruto came back with bruises on his ribs after every battle with her," Kisshu said.

"No! I'm sorry I was so mean to you!" Ichigo wailed. "And I know you'll never forgive me, so I'll just go away…"

As she started to get up, Kisshu grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "Ichigo, do you love me?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" Ichigo said without any hesitation in her voice.

Kisshu lifted her chin with his hand, and said, "Then it's fine. As long as you love me, I'm happy, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him, then said sadly, "No more 'Koneko-chan'?"

"If it'll get that smile back, I'll call you Koneko-chan forever, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Kishy," she said, sounding happier.

Kisshu blinked. "Kishy?" he asked. "You came up with a nickname for me?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Let's get back to the others, k?"

"What about Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you need it for your planet?"

"That's right, there should be some around here," Kisshu said. "Um… what happened to Deep Blue?"

"I killed him," Ichigo said. "I used just about the most powerful Strawberry Surprise attack and he literally disintegrated."

"Wow, you're amazing," Kisshu said, causing Ichigo to giggle. "There was Mew Aqua inside him, it should be around here somewhere."

"Maybe it's in the pile of dust over there," Ichigo said. Kisshu went over, and pulled a large ball of Mew Aqua out of the dust. "Well, that should be more than enough," he said. "Let's go, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu took her hand, then teleported to the ground below. To their surprise, the Mews, Ryou, Pai and Taruto were waiting, their wounds healed. The city of Tokyo was also coming back to life.

They all ran over when they saw Ichigo and Kisshu. "Are you okay?" Ryou and Pai asked at the same time.

"We're fine," Ichigo said. "What about you guys?"

"Us too," Pai said. "It started raining Mew Aqua, though we don't exactly know why, and everything and everyone started coming back to life."

"It was raining Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked.

"Might have something to do with all that crying you did, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. He turned to the others and said, "Deep Blue killed me, and Ichigo's tears somehow became Mew Aqua. That's probably why it was raining, because Ichigo was crying for like half an hour."

"Does that explain why your shirt is soaked?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kisshu said as Ichigo blushed.

"And Deep Blue?" Ryou asked.

"I killed him," Ichigo said. "He disintegrated when I hit him with my attack."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "That must have been one hell of a Strawberry Surprise," Ryou said.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"What exactly brought that on?" Pai asked.

"He killed Kishy and I went berserk," Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Um… 'Kishy'?" Mint asked.

"Koneko-chan gave me a nickname," Kisshu said happily.

"I take it that means you two are together now?" Pai sighed.

"Yep, something wrong with that?" Kisshu asked.

"We kind of have to save our planet, and she can't come," Taruto said.

"Then I'll stay here, you guys don't need me for that," Kisshu said.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Pai, still in shock, numbly accepted the large ball of Mew Aqua, and slowly closed his mouth.

Ryou was not too thrilled with this idea. "Where's he going to stay?" Ryou asked warily.

"We'll try my house first, it's about time my parents learned the truth," Ichigo said. "But if that doesn't work out, he can have the spare room in the Café."

"What makes you think that?" Ryou asked.

"Because we'll beat you up if you don't let him stay!" all five Mews shouted.

"Since when do you lot agree on anything?" Ryou asked.

"When we want Ichigo to be happy," Zakuro said. "Considering she was crying when Kisshu died, imagine what's going to happen if you decide he can't stay on Earth. She's going to get depressed, and I'm sure you don't want that- right?"

Ryou got scared, since Zakuro was looking at him the way a wolf looks at prey. "OKAY! FINE!" he said after about two seconds of Zakuro staring at him. "Kisshu can stay! Just don't eat me, okay?"

"Very well, I'll save you for later, just in case," Zakuro said with a very scary grin that caused Ryou to turn white.

"I have to be nice too, right?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Or else, I could test out my Strawberry Surprise attack on you- see if it works on humans too."

"I had no idea creating a team of girls with superpowers would end up being this hazardous to my health," Ryou said. "Fine… if Ichigo's parents say no, Kisshu can have the spare room, and I'll be nice. And YES, I'll be nice either way, because I don't want to get eaten by the fanged supermodel over there."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Come on Kishy, time to meet my parents."

"Shouldn't you detransform first?" Mint asked.

"Good point," Ichigo said, and detransformed.

"Can we teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"If you want to," Ichigo said. "But to the front door, NOT my bedroom."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "Bye Pai, bye runt!"

Pai held Taruto down as he said, "We'll miss you, Kisshu."

"You guys can visit whenever you want," Ichigo said. "I know Lettuce and Pudding would be happy."

The two Mews in question turned red, as did Taruto. Pai turned slightly pink, and Kisshu burst out laughing. Then he teleported off with Ichigo as Pai started looking around for something to throw at him.

They landed in front of Ichigo's door, and Ichigo said, "Let's go." She opened the door, and called, "I'm home!"

Sakura came running in- then stopped dead when she saw Kisshu. "Before you start screaming or something, hear us out, okay?" Ichigo said. "And where's Dad?"

"He said something about going to buy a baseball bat," Sakura said. "Ever since you and Aoyama got together, he's been acting like a lunatic. He probably wants a weapon in case Aoyama hurts you."

"He's a bit late," Ichigo said. "What I had to tell you was that I'm actually Mew Ichigo."

Sakura looked shocked, and then said, "I suppose there's a reason you're with an alien, then?"

"Yep, we just got back from defeating Aoyama, who was Kisshu's evil leader, and Kisshu's friends are headed back to their planet to save it," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I are together, since he's wonderful and he saved my life. That'll keep Dad happy, right?"

"Uh…." Sakura said. "Can you slow down? Aoyama was an evil leader of what?"

"It's a long story," Ichigo said. "It might be better if Dad got home first, then we can explain everything."

"Fine…. He should be home soon," Sakura said.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Shintaro's voice said, "I'm home, and I bought a baseball bat!"

"Okay, that's very nice honey, now come here, Ichigo and her new friend have something to tell us," Sakura called back. "Oh, and no baseball bats in the living room, do you understand?"

"Ichigo's new friend is some boy, right?" Shintaro asked, coming into the living room carrying a baseball bat. A METAL baseball bat.

Sakura sighed. "Don't you ever listen when I tell you things?" she asked wearily. "I SAID, no baseball bats in the living room!"

Shintaro grouchily went back to the front hall, and put the baseball bat away, then came back and said, "This had better be good."

**~One long explanation later~**

"So you and Kisshu are dating, he saved your life, and now he needs a place to stay?" Sakura asked.

"That's pretty much it," Ichigo said. "And I thought the guest room could work. We never have people over anyways."

"Is this going to be like the time you convinced me to bring home a stray cat?" Shintaro asked.

"I don't remember that, but Kisshu's not a cat, I am," Ichigo said. "Kishy's really great, please can he stay?"

Sakura sighed and looked at Shintaro, who also sighed. "Fine for now, but if I catch you two doing anything funny, he's gone," Shintaro said.

"Does kissing count as funny?" Kisshu asked.

"Not necessarily, but just don't go too far," Shintaro said warningly.

"I won't, I promise," Kisshu said. "Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya."

"You're welcome," Sakura said. "Shintaro will get used to this eventually, so don't take anything he says now to heart."

"I'll try," Kisshu said. He looked back at Ichigo, who smiled and hugged him.

He hugged back happily, knowing he had made the right choice by staying with Ichigo.

**Okay, this was a one-shot, but I'll consider a sequel if I get any requests/ideas for one. Please review, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
